The Blood Moon
by Music Lover Always
Summary: Werewolves and Vampires never get along. Period. So what happens when a werewolf and a vampire fall in love? Even if it means death or worse? ItachixHana Sounds better than the summary
1. Captured

**The Blood Moon**

Summary: Werewolves and vampires don't get along. Period. What happens when a werewolf and a vampire fall in love?

**IMPORTANT! IN THIS STORY, VAMPIRES AND WOLVES HAVE CLOTHES AND BEDS AND SOME MODERN ITEMS JUST TO LET THE READERS KNOW.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

* * *

For thousands of years, werewolves and vampires always hated each other. Their loathing began 2008 years ago. A wandering vampire was lusting for blood since he has not quenched his thirst for months now. You see, this vampire wandered away into a land not explored by immortals or mortals.

On the other side of this land, was another werewolf who was exiled by her clan. She wandered, looking for meat until she noticed the vampire. They both watched each other with scrutiny and they both had the same thought, "My meal."

Vampires never drank the blood of a werewolf and a werewolf never at the flesh of a vampire. These two beings were desperate for a meal so the vampire spoke.

"_I've yet to taste the blood of a werewolf. No matter, I must satisfy this thirst."_

"_You are mistaken. I shall feast upon your cold flesh tonight."_

"_We shall see about that mutt."_

The fight began. They both were so engrossed in the fight; they did not notice two humans who wandered into the demon world. (A/N: I really don't wanna explain the battle so I'm going to skip all the way to who won okies?) In the end, the vampire won his meal. The werewolf wasn't dead but she was an inch away from leaving the immortal world. The vampire stalked his prey and he kneeled down before her.

"_This blood that I will devour, I wonder if I will be satisfied."_

His fangs grazed over her skin and he bit down. The werewolf yelped and she struggled but she was too weak to even kick the vampire away. Soon, she was still. After his thirst was quenched, he dropped the corpse and talked to himself, _"The blood of a werewolf, it's better than any other blood I've ever tasted."_

He heard a rustle and then in a flash, he was being held down and he stared into the eyes of a werewolf. "_You killed a werewolf you leech_."

"_Ah…so I did."_

The werewolves only bared their fangs and then growled out, "_Why did you devour her blood?"_

"_Simple, I was thirsty."_

The werewolves tore the vampire into shreds. No one kills the werewolves' brethren.

The vampires were outraged as they heard of the news they received. They began a war with the werewolves at a full moon. The Blood Moon War. At that time, hundreds of thousands of vampires and werewolves lived but since that war, only half of their population remained in their demon world. Yes, they battled in their demon world. So The Blood Moon War ended with a treaty signed by both the leaders of the vampires and werewolves since they were sick of losing their own kind. It stated:

_Any vampire or werewolf who associates with one another_

_will be punished. Any vampire or werewolf who kills each other will_

_receive a death penalty. Any vampire or werewolf who mates with one _

_another will receive a punishment worse than death._

_This is declared by the_

"_Blood Moon Treaty."_

* * *

_Chapter One: The Encounter_

"Hana, let's go to the Demon Forest." A boy of twelve years comments to his elder sister.

The elder sister gazed upon the sky seeing the sun beginning to set. She hesitated before saying, "I don't know Kiba. There might be vampires there at this time."

Her brother pouted and said, "Well, we can transform and they'll runaway once they see us."

Hana rolled her eyes before saying, "We simply can't just transform Kiba. It weakens us and you know that and so do the bloodsuckers."

"C'mon! Just for a little bit! I want to do something there and not be cooped up here at our lair." He played with a strand of his hair.

Hana sighed and then she gave a big smile which showed her sharp canines, "Fine, let's get going but not too long all right?" She ruffled his hair and beckoned him over.

They began to walk to the Demon Forest, not knowing two other vampires are heading the same direction.

"We're here now. You happy?" Hana watched her brother explore the grasslands while she began looking for meat or berries. You see, werewolves are omnivores. They eat meat and vegetables and fruits like humans. Hana went deeper inside the forest to look for berries and then she heard rustling. She immediately was on guard and she sniffed the air for enemies. 'I can't smell anything. This could be bad.' She went to her deepest part of her brain and tried to communicate telepathically with Kiba but he was too far away. 'Something's not right.' She slowly took steps backwards and she tried to use telepathy again but it was futile. He was too far away.

"KIBA!!" She yelled and then she broke to a run.

Before she knew it, she immediately was knocked down to the ground, being held down by a man. "Sasuke, get the other lad. Go now!"

The young one known as Sasuke ran towards the direction where Hana was trying to go to.

"NO!" Hana struggled and then she snarled, "Let go!!"

The man above her gave an evil grin then he grabbed her chin and asked with an innocent tone, "Are you a lost human in the Demon's World? Hmm?"

Hana studied the man above her. He had dark hair with dark eyes. His skin felt smooth against her skin but colder than ice. His skin was a little pale. She felt his muscles when he knocked her down but she also noticed that he was handsome. Too handsome…

"I cannot sense your bloodscent (1). It must be very welcoming then..." The man then let go of her chin and played with a lock of her hair. "A nice chestnut color and very silky too." Then he whispered into her ear, "You're too beautiful to devour but sadly, I need to feed and so does my brother." He then revealed his fangs and he lightly caressed her neck with his fingers.

Hana looked panic stricken but then calmed down a little and her features began to change. Her brown eyes began to slowly change to amber. Her arms began to fill with fur and her hands became claws and her canines began to grow bigger. She only transformed halfway but her strength increased enough to push him away from her. "Do you still want my blood?" Hana asked with a tiny smirk.

The man eyes widened a little but then he also gave a tiny smirk of his own and said, "Maybe, maybe not. I still must sate my thirst."

Hana's eyes narrowed but then she asked, "What do you want from me and my brother?"

"Nothing now that I know you and your brother are mutts." He looked at her and she was scowling.

"HANA!" Hana looked at the direction her brother was calling her from. "Kiba…" she whispered and she tried to run again but the man grabbed both her arms, twisted her around so she was facing him, and pulled her against him as if they were lovers.

"So Hana is your name. Interesting." She struggled against him but he was stronger.

"LET GO LEECH!" She was kicking now but he still would not let go.

"The name is Itachi, Hana. Be sure to remember that mutt because the next time we meet, I won't let you run off so easily." Itachi caressed her cheek and then in an instant he gave a high pitched scream only his brother can hear. He pushed her away from him and soon, his brother came and they both left.

Hana waited until she couldn't sense him anymore and picked herself up from the floor. She looked back toward the direction Itachi took off and then went to look for Kiba.

'Kiba!' She tried to communicate telepathically but he wasn't responding. She took a couple of steps forward and she could smell his scent. She followed it until she found him lying unconscious. "Kiba…" Hana picked him up and ran back to their clan.

When Hana arrived with the unconscious body of Kiba, the werewolves were furious.

"What happened?"

"Who dares mess with the werewolves?!"

"Is he dead?"

Many questions were asked but the bark of the leader of the clan shut them up. "Hana let me take a look at your brother."

"Yes mother."

Hana's mother laid Kiba on his bed and placed her hand on his neck to check for a pulse. She immediately brought her hand back and also stepped back.

"Hana what is the meaning of this?!" She brought her hand up and her fingers were coated with blood.

Hana and the werewolves gasped and she answered, "We were ambushed by two vampires while we were looking for food."

"Lady Tsume, check if Kiba has lost a good amount of blood."

"Yes, I will." Tsume checked his pulse and nodded.

"He's still alive and he's breathing but he was knocked out. He didn't really lose much blood."

Hana gave a sigh of relief and so did everyone else. "Hana, don't go out there anymore. Let the elders handle it. You're only a pup. You never even went into heat yet."

Hana was slightly embarrassed as her mother said this but she said, "Mother, I need to hunt! I want to help!" Her eyes held hope.

Tsume sighed and rubbed her temples, contemplating what her decision would be. "Ah…all right but be more careful! I don't want you caught again you hear me Hana?"

"Yes." She nodded and then faced her mother once more.

"All right. You may go now."

"Mom, I was wondering if I could hunt again tonight. I didn't get the chance to capture my prey."

Tsume face hardened and she gave her answer. "Not tonight."

"Mo-" Hana was interrupted.

"Hana, just rest. You've been ambushed by those leeches. It'd do no good to go back now." Tsume and the clan dispersed to she walked off with Hana gently spun her around. "Hana."

"Yes?"

Tsume reached deep inside her pocket only to pull out a silver necklace with a silver wolf head in the middle. Tsume lifted her hair and then placed the necklace around her slender neck. The wolf's head draped between her collarbones. Hana gently stroked the necklace and then faced her mother. Tsume gave a wolfish grin and said, "I've been meaning to give it to you for awhile now but it kept slipping from my mind. Keep it safe." Tsume placed a kiss on Hana's forehead and went back to check up on Kiba.

* * *

Hana still wanted to hunt so she snuck out while her mother spoke with Kiba about the events that occurred. It began to darken when she entered the Demon Forest once more. Her stomach growled since she wanted to hunt for her own meat. She hid in the bushes waiting for prey until a rustle aroused her curiosity. There was a deer standing a few feet away from her. 'Food!' She though as she waited for her chance to attack.

She waited until the deer began to eat grass and then she carefully made her way towards the deer. She stopped when she heard another rustling. The deer also stopped eating. Hana and her prey waited but in a blink of an eye, a sickening crack could be heard. Hana turned her attention towards the noise and she saw the deer lying on the ground, ready to be devoured by a vampire. Though Hana knew this was not just any vampire. It was the vampire who threatened her earlier. Itachi.

Hana tensed and then she was planning her escape. 'Okay, so I'll just wait until he finishes leeching off of the deer's blood. Once he's gone, I could continue my search. So for at least 20 minutes she waited until he finished. Once Itachi finished, he wiped his mouth clean and then took off. Right when he took off though, Hana's stomach growled loudly. 'Dammit! He could've heard that! Well, he isn't coming back so I'm good.' Hana stepped out from the bushes and stretched her limbs. Right when she took a step forward, she was immediately knocked to the ground.

"Uf!" She lifted her head only to see red eyes with three commas around the pupil.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Hana again." His grip tightened when he felt her struggle.

"Ugh…let me go leech!"

"Not likely this time bitch." He bent his down so his lips were only centimeters away. "You remember my threat right?"

"No! Now release me! We cannot be seen together!" She was beginning to panic but then she thought of something important to scare them both. "THE BLOOD MOON TREATY!" She cried out.

Itachi immediately tensed. 'Dammit, I forgot about that treaty.' He still held her but then he shook his head as he made his decision and gave a smirk. "Hana, I could care less about the treaty." He then proceeded to incline his head closer. He whispered words Hana could not understand but then he said with a smug tone of his, "I own you now." With those words said, he sealed her fate with a kiss.

* * *

OMGNESS! :O what will happen to those two? Well, I'm still thinking about it so yeah. Well, I hopped you like it!

1. Bloodscent is like when they smell the potential of the blood they are about to drink. The weaker it is, the better. I know strange but this is my story so yeah.

Anyway, if you can please review. MUCH LOVE TO THE PEOPLE!


	2. Prison

Summary: Werewolves and vampires don't get along. Period. What happens when a werewolf and a vampire fall in love?

Kay it's been awhile cuz I am the princess of procrastination. My best friend is the queen XD. Anyway that was lame but here's a new chapter of The Blood Moon.

It's been a year since I posted this story now it's that's kinda sad . okay I promise I'll try to update soon but the whole fiasco with the suspension completely put me on an author hiatus because…I lost completely control and concentration. Still like that right now but it's getting better!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

**IMPORTANT! IN THIS STORY, VAMPIRES AND WOLVES HAVE CLOTHES AND BEDS AND SOME MODERN ITEMS JUST TO LET THE READERS KNOW.**

* * *

_Drip, drip, drip_

Hana's nose crinkled from the droplets of water hitting her nose and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a couple of times and sat her bed squeaked from the movement. "Where am I?" She whispered to herself as she examined her surroundings. Hana looked at the dark stone walls surrounding her and there was seldom any light except for the single candle lighting part of it from a small table. There was a small closet to her right and there was nothing much to her "room." It appeared to be more of a dungeon than a room in her opinion. When she shifted she noticed a red cloth above her thigh. She gasped loudly and felt her new garment. "A red dress? Where are my original clothes?"

"They're in the closet. Where else would they be?" A cold voice replied as said person stepped out from the corner of the dingy room. It was the young adolescent Hana caught a glimpse at when she tried to search for Kiba. Since he stepped into what little light there was, Hana noticed that his hair was solid black and spiked at the end and bangs framing his flawless face. He simply wore a white collared shirt, which was stained with droplets of blood, and black dress pants.

The hairs on Hana's arms and the back of her neck rose as she quickly turned her attention to him. She gave a menacing growled and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

He gave a small 'hmph' and replied, "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." He paused and then added, "If you're wondering how you got into that red dress, it was I who stripped you of your filthy clothes and dressed you."

Hana could feel her face becoming warm from embarrassment and shame. "Why you!-"

"Relax, you're nothing special she wolf. You're just a plain Jane like the rest of the warm blooded." He smirked in satisfaction as he noticed from his enhanced sensory that her face became even warmer than it was before.

Hana switched the subject by asking, "Where are we anyway?"

"The Blood Palace of Vampires."

Hana's eyes widened in surprise and horror. 'The Blood palace? I will be killed for sure!' she thought as she frantically looked for a way to escape. "Idiots! The whole lot of you leeches! We'll be killed for breaking The Blood Moon Treaty! Release me at once and we'll pretend this never happened."

Sasuke gave an eerie, hollow laugh. "Do you really think my brother's prize is going to be let go so easily?"

"Prize?!" Her nose flared in anger. "I am no prize!"

"On the contrary mutt. You are here to stay for the rest of eternity or at least until your usefulness has come to an end. A personal maid to my elder brother, Itachi."

"But the treaty!" She screamed in horror as she realized how devastating her predicament was.

Sasuke whipped his head around to give her a cold glare but she did not flinch though her eyes widened a fear for a fraction of a second but then vanished. "Do you really think we abide by that cursed treaty?" A moment of silence followed, "Of course not! We vampires could care less about it."

"Tch!" Hana's gaze fell upon the floor.

"I don't want your kind contaminating this palace but my brother has taken quite an interest to you." At this Sasuke sighed but then added, "I'd suggest you don't anger him." With that the door to her room burst open and both of them turned their attention to the new intruder. Sasuke gracefully walked across the room and left without a word.

The door silently shut close and a graceful figure glided across the room to stand in front of Hana. "Remember me?" A velvety voiced asked.

Hana only proceeded to give him a cold stare. "How could I not, Itachi."

"Hmph." His eyes roamed her figure. His gaze first landed on her delicate face which he noticed that she had two red markings on each side of her cheek. Then his eyes trailed down to her neck which he noticed a necklace around her slender neck. Unknowingly did his fangs grow a little but then he noticed her nice figure. The red dress revealed a bit of cleavage and then it hugged her curves nicely. He trailed down to look at her naked thigh and the lower he got, the shapelier her leg was. He was satisfied. "So-"

"Cut the crap Itachi! What the hell am I doing here?" She clutched the bed sheets in anger.

"Do you remember the kiss I gave you last night at the Demon Forest?" He casually inspected his nails as he said this.

"What of it?" Sweat was trickling down her forehead as she waited for his reply.

"That kiss has sealed your fate. You are my 'property' now." The dim lighting around the room gave Itachi's face a more menacing look then it actually appeared to be. "You must submit to my every whim now." Before he had time to react, a blur came straight at him and knocked him down. Hana punched his face once before Itachi grabbed her wrists and threw her down on her bed. He got on top of her and with one hand he held onto both wrists whilst the other forcefully grabbed her chin. His legs trapped hers and he held her steady so she couldn't budge out of his grasp. His face was inches away from hers but he didn't care. He was pissed now. "Try that again and you will regret it." He relinquished his hold on her and stood up. "As you already know, you are to be my personal maid. You shall fulfill all of my requests or there'll be punishments. Do you understand?"

"I won't do as you say!" She snarled as she brushed her dress with her hands.

Itachi sighed, "Hana, I'm giving you a warning. Now, fetch me a bottle of human blood."

Hana hastily stood up and walked right up to him. She stood her full height and attempted to tower over him but she was still a couple inches shorter than him. She looked up at him and as their eyes met she said, "I refuse." She then proceeded to spit at him.

Itachi gave a low growl but by then Hana ran out the door and into the palace hallway.

•----------------------

_Pant, pant, pant_

Hana ran for about a couple of minutes but everything was a blur. Her adrenaline was much too high for her to notice the palace's wonderfully eerie décor. She stopped and leaned against a marble pillar and tried to catch her breath. She looked around her surroundings and as far as her eye could see, there was a long corridor with many doors on both sides. 'This palace is huge! I'll just have to make a run for the end of the corridor.' She ran on and when she turned right at the end of the corridor there were many vampires. She stopped and walked casually but many gave her strange looks. She was the only one with color on her skin. Every single vampire that she had seen was pale, beautiful and completely cold. Hana could hear them whisper how they felt her warmth but could smell her bloodscent.

"Can you feel that warmth? She's cannot be human!" One vampire male said.

"Look at those markings on her cheek! She's a werewolf!" A female yelled out.

Hana's heart thumped wildly as she felt cold stares pierce her body. Outwardly her face kept calm but she quickened her walking pace and opened a door at the end of corridor. She walked in only to be in the cold and dark Great Hall of their Royal Vampire Majesties. Up on a dais were two dark mahogany thrones where Hana assumed the Vampire Queen and King were sitting at. Everyone in the hall turned to stare and that's when she noticed Itachi standing by the King and Queen.

"You!" Itachi yelled as he pointed a finger at her.

Hana narrowed her eyes and she swiftly whirled around as she tried to run for door but then Itachi called out an order.

"Lock the doors! Do not let her escape!"

Immediately vampire soldiers materialized out of nowhere and began to lock all possible escape routes and block the doors. Hana snarled at one of them and tried to shove them out of her way but none would budge. She kicked, bit, punched, slapped but they remained stone faced. "Out of my way!" She kept attacking but it was futile. An icy cold hand grabbed her shoulder which sent shivers down her spine but the next thing she knew, her arms were behind her back and her face was staring right at the Queen.

"Mother, this was the werewolf I was speaking to you about." Itachi said as he kept a firm grip on both her hands.

"Ahh…the she wolf eh?" The Vampire Queen responded with a delicate voice.

"I have a name you know!" Hana glared at Her Royal Majesty.

A gasp went throughout the Great Hall as Hana rudely said this to the Vampire Queen. Even the Queen looked taken aback.

"Silence you! You have no right to speak to the Queen nor I in such a rude manner." The King responded as the atmosphere in the Great Hall became even colder. The King flicked his wrist and Hana screamed in pain as she felt her entire body was being stabbed inside out. After a moment or so it stopped and she fell on her knees gasping for air.

"That was not necessary Fugaku." The Queen said as she looked at her consort. He just sighed. (A/N: I think by now you know that the Queen is Mikoto."

Hana slowly stood up but Itachi placed his hand on her bare shoulder so she wouldn't do anything. "May I remind you your 'Majesties,'" at this she sarcastically spat out, "that the treaty must be abided to." She gave a knowing look at the both of them.

"The treaty yes…we would have released you already if your soul wasn't bound to my son, Itachi." The Queen said as she gave her a blank stare.

"There is a way to revoke this 'bond' of mine with Itachi?" She looked up hopefully at the Queen.

"No one has ever tried to and even if there were a way, it would be very hard. Near impossible you could say."

"What?" Panic was beginning to creep up in her voice. 'No! I must keep calm. I cannot show any signs of panic or fear.' "I have a free will. I'm not some property!" She tried to keep her voice calm but it was becoming impossible when she wanted to tear Their Royal Majesties throat out.

"I've had enough of this nonsense. Itachi take her away from my sight!" The Vampire King said as he rubbed his temples in complete irritation.

Hana wanted to scream aloud in frustration. Her eyes began to water but she held it in, refusing to show weakness in front of anyone. Especially in front of the vampires. She took a couple of deep breaths and thought, 'I must grovel at their feet.' She shut her eyes tightly in shame but she knew that they didn't want her here in their palace. "Please! If you have a heart you would let me go! We both know that your Royal Majesties do not want a werewolf such as I to remain in your palace. It could be simpler if you just release me now. No harm could come to Itachi or I from this bond right?"

The King ignored the question and then gave out a hollow laugh. "We Vampires have no heart mutt! We have no pity because we are not weaklings such as your kind or any other species!" With a wave as his hand, Itachi dragged Hana out of the Great Hall.

•--------------------------

Hana practically fought the entire way until Itachi shut the door and threw her against a wall. "Let me go!" She regained her balance but immediately Itachi pressed her tightly against the wall.

"You are more trouble than you are worth." His face came closer to hers and added, "That was quite an embarrassment. Especially from a werewolf."

"Shut up! You don't know how-" her sentence was cut short as she felt an extreme burning coming between her neck and shoulder blade. It felt as if it was being disintegrated in acid. 'Is…is he drinking my blood?!' She thought as she finally noticed him. Hana kept pushing him away from her but she felt her strength deteriorating each second that passed. 'I'm becoming light headed…' Her knees buckled and Itachi released her.

Itachi wiped his mouth on his sleeve as he finished lapping up her blood. "Consider it your first punishment. Also you will receive no food tonight." With that he turned around and walked out of her room. A small click could be heard from outside.

Hana climbed onto her bed and was left to her thoughts. 'Ugh! I did not want to beg in front of those cursed vampires! How undignified! I should've known it wasn't going to work.' She bit her pillow to keep from biting her tongue in rage but soon she fell fast asleep.

Unbeknownst to her, she was in her half transformed state of becoming a werewolf. The full moon was soon to come.

* * *

Sorry if that was a lame ending.

Okay that was like wow. I'm half asleep right now cuz it's 2:00 am in the morning and I'm tired as hell. I had completely different idea on this chapter but somehow I ended up writing this and now I'm left dumbfounded. I'm sorry if it isn't good but I tried my hardest and I'm not trying to make Hana look weak but in this chapter. She was "I guess" getting impatient and she resolved to begging, which didn't work and it left her in foul mood especially with Itachi sucking her blood and getting no food. Sucks to be her but yeah I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading and MUCH LOVE TO THE PEOPLE!


	3. Freedom?

Summary: Werewolves and vampires don't get along. Period. What happens when a werewolf and a vampire fall in love?

Kay it's been awhile again but I was busy cuz AP physics was killing me so I had to drop out in the end. -_-' but Pre calc is easy and so are my other classes except regular physics. GRRNESS *Sweatdrop* Anyway here is the third chapter of The Blood Moon.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

**IMPORTANT! IN THIS STORY, VAMPIRES AND WOLVES HAVE CLOTHES AND BEDS AND SOME MODERN ITEMS JUST TO LET THE READERS KNOW.**

* * *

_Wham!_

Hana jolted out of bed, eyes wide open and gasping for air. She turned to the source of the noise and found Itachi leaning against the frame of the door.

"Get up." He tapped his foot impatiently and scrutinized her subtle movements.

Hana rolled her eyes and lay back down again. She rubbed her face against the soft pillow, pulled the covers up to her neck and shut her eyes. Her comfort was soon interrupted as the sheets were roughly pulled away from her body. Hana jumped out of bed and shouted, "What's the big-"

Her sentence was cut short when the sound of Itachi's punch reverberated on the walls. Hana slowly turned her head around and touched her lips, feeling warm, moist liquid running down her lips. She could see her blood coating her fingers, dripping onto the floor and then she tended to her jaw. She felt her jaw where Itachi punched her and realized it was going to be bruised afterwards. To say she was shocked was a lie. In fact, she was beyond pissed but she didn't have time to linger on her anger when Itachi appeared in front of her in the blink of an eye. He grabbed her hand and licked the blood off her fingers.

"Ahh!" Hana shrieked in disgust and yanked her hand back from his grasp. "What do you think you're doing?" She noticed his eyes were glazed over and she backed away slowly but he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. He dived for her mouth, lapping the blood off her lips and inside. 'Is…is he kissing me? No, he's just licking my blood.' Hana thought as she struggled to get out of his grip. When she felt his jawbone roughly pushing against hers, a sharp pain arose which caused her to bite his tongue.

Itachi released her and massaged his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He glared at Hana while she was tending to her bruised jawbone. "Tss! What a rude awakening…" She bit back a groan of pain so she wouldn't give Itachi the satisfaction of seeing her in pain.

"If you had listened to me in the first place this wouldn't have happened!" Itachi growled as he forcefully opened the closet door. "Here" He handed Hana a simple dress that had a flat frill from both shoulders, to her back and her chest. The material seemed to be made of cotton and maybe a little bit of polyester as well. It also revealed one-fourth of her back and had a thin string around the waistline to tie around for comfort. Hana noticed with distaste that the dress ended a little above the knees. Overall, in her eyes, it looked hideous but at least free to move around in.

"I refuse to wear this hideous garment." Hana threw the dress straight at Itachi's face but caught it gracefully and folded it neatly. "Give me back my old clothes."

There was a small smirk plastered on Itachi's face and he said to her, "Hmm…I already burned those rags. These are all the clothes you have now." He waved over to her closet and placed the dress on the foot of the bed. "Be in the throne room in 5 minutes." With that said, he took his leave.

Hana punched the wall, blood spilling from her knuckles onto the cold, stone floor.

* * *

While Itachi walked into the main hallway of the palace, his brother called out to him. "Itachi."

He turned to face his younger brother and tilted his head back, "What do you want?" he rubbed his temples.

Sasuke scrutinized him intently and asked, "What exactly is your goal?"

"What makes you think I have a goal?" He raised a fine eyebrow in interest.

"I've seen you ruthlessly kill werewolves whenever we encountered one but you do nothing to her. It's suspicious…"

"…" He turned away from his brother and began to examine his nails.

"You know, she is quite gorgeous, that mutt." He quickly glanced at Itachi and gave a tiny smile when he saw that he became tense and rigid. "Perhaps, I might like to taste her, and maybe have my way with her."

Secretly Sasuke wanted to get a small reaction from his brother but he did not expect to find himself pinned to the wall.

Three tomes were spinning wildly around Itachi's crimson eyes and he glared daggers into his brother's face. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her."

"We'll see just how much I can get away with." Sasuke shoved Itachi off of him and walked away, satisfied.

"Not what I was expecting but interesting…very interesting." Sasuke muttered to himself.

* * *

"Hmm…should we just kill that dog?" Fugaku asked Mikoto as he drank from a glass of blood.

"No, no we don't want much bloodshed now do we dear? Especially from those werewolves since we have their future heiress in our palace." Mikoto lovingly caressed Fugaku's hand.

Fugaku sighed and set the glass down. "I suppose not." Fugaku's mind began to wonder as he thought of the great advantage he had by keeping the future heiress of the werewolves. "Perhaps keeping the mutt could be of use to us."

"How so my dear?"

"In soon time, everything will be revealed." He flashed a wicked grin towards her that sent shivers down her spine.

* * *

Hana calmly walked the halls of the palace, ignoring the stares of the other vampires and their hissing. She blushed when the male vampires eyed her appreciatively and seeing blood run up to her face and neck tempted them to ravage her; leave her for dead. She hastened her pace and reached the end of the hall and glowered at the entrance towards the throne of Their Royal Vampiric Majesties. She kicked the door open and briskly walked up to the eldest son of the king and queen. Glaring at him she asked, "Well?"

"You're ten minutes late."

"What are my duties, 'young prince'?" Ignoring his statement, she began to get impatient as she waited for his reply. Itachi materialized in front of her and she staggered back but he brought her close to him and whispered, "You will be punished tonight." And then he released her from his grasp.

Itachi walked away from her and began announcing her duties. "Your duties are to prepare the Royal Feast for the Kitsune clan that will be arriving in three hours. These are the dishes you will prepare for them…" Itachi began to list all the receipts for cooking the meal and Hana blankly stared at the sheet of paper. "Understood?" Itachi asked.

Hana blinked before she burst into laughter. "You believe I can cook?" She began to wipe her eye from the tears that were rolling down. "You're asking for a disaster Itachi, I'm no chef."

"I've smelled the burning of flesh in the air, do not lie." Itachi gave her a warning look.

Hana rolled her eyes and responded, "We fry our meat and make stew with vegetables and other simple meals. We only spice our food on very rare and special occasions and even then, I don't know how to spice them."

He began to growl after hearing her explanation but tried to keep his composure in check. "She's more useless than I thought." He thought. "Nevertheless, she will have to prepare the feast." He rubbed his face and then spoke, "The instructions are on the list. You have three hours. Begin." With that said, he spun on his heels and left.

"The clan…" Hana muttered under her breath before a spark of hope flared inside her. "Wait!" She called out to Itachi.

She saw him pause and asked, "Will the werewolves attend with the Kitsune clan?"

Itachi let out a small laugh and continued on his way.

"Fuck."

* * *

_3 hours later…_

Hana wiped the sweat off her forehead with her forearm and sighed, "Finally, finished!"

Just then the flapping of leathery wings and screeching could be heard as Hana leaned against the kitchen wall. "What the hell is going on?" She took off her apron and exited the kitchen only to find Sasuke walking towards the commotion. "Hey, hot shot!" When Hana saw that Sasuke didn't respond, she ran up behind him and placed a single hand on his shoulder only to find it pinned within a blink of an eye.

"Well, if it isn't my brother's pet." He paused as he noticed her black and blue bruise, "look at that shiner." He lifted her chin higher to examine the bruise but Hana pulled her head away.

"What's all the ruckus?"

"Hmph. The Kitsune clan has just arrived."

As the vampire guards let the Kitsune clan into the palace, Fugaku and Mikoto strolled over to them. "A pleasure seeing you again Minato." Fugaku greeted as he shook his hand.

"Likewise Fugaku." Minato mentally rolled his eyes but gave a small smile, though his azure eyes did not show emotion. "May I present to you my wife, Kushina." He stepped aside and she appeared in front of Fugaku and Mikoto.

Her flaming red hair flowed gently past her waist reaching the back of her knee, slightly swaying as she bowed her head. "A pleasure." Kushina bowed her head slightly, the blood rushing to her cheeks. "This is taking far too long. I hate these formal gatherings." She thought as she smiled politely.

Fugaku and Mikoto's eyes began to dilate when they saw Kushina's reddened cheeks and the sharingan began to form in both their eyes but they shook their heads and controlled their thirst.

Minato did not fail to notice the change in their eyes but decided to ignore it for the time being. "You remember my son correct?"

Mikoto, although pale, beamed at Minato, "Of course! Where is Naruto? Oh how I remember when he and Sasuke played together."

Minato let out a bark of laughter and responded, "Probably snooping the halls of your palace for Sasuke."

Fugaku coughed and said, "Very well then, let us go to the dining room."

"Where the hell is that teme?" Naruto pondered as he poked his head into the many rooms of the palace. He took in a whiff of air and perked up. "I smell something delicious. Maybe they have ramen." He sprinted past the vampires and burst through the kitchen door. Inside the kitchen, he came face to face with Kiba's sister. "Hana! Whatcha doing here? Where's Kiba? How's the pack? What about you? What-" He ranted before Hana placed a hand over his mouth.

"Hold it there Naruto." She placed her hands on his shoulder to keep him from bouncing. "Why are you here? You never attend formal gatherings."

Naruto shrugged and snatched a piece of meat. "Cuz I felt like it. Have you seen Sasuke?"

"That asshole? No nor do I care." She whacked his hands as he tried to reach for a piece of meat.

"How'd you get that bruise then?"

"I was punched by Itachi." She slightly prodded the area and winced in pain.

"Asshole."

Soon after, Naruto and Hana began to converse before he realized something, "Hana, isn't there a treaty between vampires and werewolves?"

Hana sighed sadly before responding, "Yeah but the vamps don't give a shit."

"So then, you're a prisoner?"

She plopped down on a chair and began to curl a strand of hair around her finger, "Basically."

They both sat in silence for a couple of moments before Naruto perked up and stood in front of her face. "I'll help you escape!"

Hana raised a fine eyebrow. "How? We have to avoid Sasuke and especially Itachi. Plus the guards are everywhere since your clan came. This plan is begging to fail."

"Aha! You doubt the future heir of the Kitsune clan! I have formulated a plan. Simple, since you are a prisoner and you are a servant too right?"

She nodded.

"All right, I'll just say that you're helping me carry the gifts my mom and dad brought for the vampies."

Hana closed her eyes in thought and then nodded. "All right if you say so." She began to dread the outcome but still, she had a sliver of hope.

* * *

Fugaku seated himself at the head of the table while Mikoto sat on the opposite side of Itachi, with Fugaku in between. Minato sat at the end of the other side with Kushina beside him. Surprisingly, the table was only 5 meters in length.

"So what did you want to discuss Fugaku?" Minato squirmed in the hardened chairs as he tried to adjust himself properly.

"Well to be blunt, this formal meeting is to discuss your alliance with the werewolves. We know of your alliance with the werewolves and we are not against it but we would like to ask you of this as well." Fugaku paused.

"Ask what exactly?" Kushina inquired, narrowing her eyes.

"Form a secret alliance with us."

Minato's eyes widened and he immediately responded, "Fugaku, I believe you have a treaty with the werewolves. Unless you want a war to break between the two of you, the Kitsune clan will not participate and remain neutral. That was the agreement between the werewolves and us."

Fugaku gripped the edge of the table tightly, "Meaning you specifically stated in your alliance, if war was to break out between the vampires and werewolves, you will not stand beside them?"

"That was the agreement unless they are close to being wiped out from the demon world. Other than that, we will not go their aid."

"What would their numbers have to be?"

Minato hesitated before he finally negated to tell them. "That is information only to be known between the werewolves and us." Minato grasped Kushina's hand underneath the table, squeezing tightly as Fugaku's eyes hardened after his response.

Fugaku's eyes twitched and then with a sigh he let out, "Very well. There is nothing more to discuss then."

He suddenly arose and beckoned Minato and Kushina over the living room. Kushina walked with her gaze straightforward until she realized Naruto was missing. "Have any of you seen Naruto?"

Sasuke shook his head and then he realized an important factor of the night. "Beg your pardon Minato but you never did receive a feast from us correct?"

"No we did not but we were going to leave soon anyway so it is all right."

After Minato spoke the words, Itachi knocked his chair down and glared straight into the dining table. He muttered curses under his breath and asked to be excused. _Hana…she escaped! She cannot roam around much anyway._ With that thought, Itachi smirked and excused himself from the table.

* * *

"Freedom!" Hana shouted out into the air as she spread her arms wide open and began to spin in circles. She inhaled the air surrounding her and basked in the small moonlight poking through a hole in a cloud. She began to transform a little but she didn't care. She was free from the vampires grasp and she can return to clan. "Thanks Naruto. You can go back now since your parents probably noticed you were gone for awhile." She shoved him in the direction of the palace and kept nudging him forward.

"You sure you'll be all right?" Naruto asked as he stared back at her.

"Yeah but just go already and tell the bloodsuckers you didn't see me."

"You bet!" Naruto flashed two thumbs up and winked at her and then sprinted back towards the palace.

Hana ran the opposite direction and kept a calm disposition but she still ran as if her capturers were right behind her. In her semi-transformed state she was able to notice small movements around her and hear frequencies above the average. She slowed down as she reached the border between the Demon Forest and the Blood Palace and she looked around for any guards.

A sudden sharp pain went through her body and she gasped aloud. She returned to her normal state and she fell onto her knees, clutching at her chest. She began breathing loudly and cold sweat began forming on her brow. "W-what," She wheezed out, "is…going on?"

"Well if it isn't Hana." A recognizable voice stated in amusement. Hana felt soft footsteps approach her and lift her off the ground. She rolled her head back and shut her eyes as the man continued his taunting. "Your escapade proved to be a failure."

"I-Itachi." She glared at him with half lidded eyes and then turned away.

"That kiss I gave you, it prevented you from going any further from the border." He laughed as he felt her stiffen in his hold. He then had a thoughtful look on his face and his lips twitched upward. "I promised a punishment, did I not?"

Hana groaned but said nothing. She clenched her eyes shut as the first waves of pain coursed through her body. It was then that the tree and cloud parted away to reveal a full moon. Hana eye's snapped open to reveal amber and she was dropped onto the floor as her height increased with each second passing and fur began to cover all her body. Claws began to form on her hands and feet and soon the readjustment of bones could be heard. Itachi watched fascinated by her transformation until she was fully transformed. He noticed her height increased twofold and that she did not appear to be a humanoid but to be an oversized wolf. Her soft, peppered fur swayed as the wind blew it gently and she howled at the moon. Hana's calm disposition soon shattered when she finally turned her attention at Itachi and her snout crinkled as she snarled at him.

Her body tensed and her mind touched his. _"You are the one who will be punished."_

She leaped forward and made her first strike at Itachi.

Hey everybody! Sorry I'm really tired and I just got back from work and I have school tomorrow so I had one paragraph to go and dialogue and I needed to get it off my chest and just post it so yeah. Please leave reviews and I hope you like this chapter! MUCH LOVE TO THE PEOPLE!


	4. Resentment

The Blood Moon

Hey sorry it's been awhile folks! I have a really tight schedule and also, I'm a procrastinator. I honestly didn't know how to start this chapter and I had to cross out so many ideas. I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks and I had hard time writing the fight scene so that sucks too. Yeah, sorry if it isn't too eventful…

_Chapter Four: Resentment_

Itachi dove to his right as Hana lunged straight at him, claw outstretched and ready to tear his cold flesh into smithereens. He rolled into a crouching position and barely had enough time to dodge her next attack. He dove underneath her and immediately scrambled onto his feet. He was done underestimating her. It was time to get serious.

He recalled the attempts Hana made to attack him and nodded to himself. Although the ground shook when Hana landed, that meant she used brute force behind her strikes. She was slower than him and that in itself was an advantage to the agile vampire. After all, werewolves were complete savages in comparison to the wit of the vampires.

Itachi watched as the she wolf swiveled around to face him. Her amber eyes glinted with bloodlust as she slowly stalked towards him. Itachi curled his hands into tight fists, gnashed his teeth together, and shut his eyes and reopened them to reveal crimson irises with three tomoe spinning wildly. He anticipated her next strike and positioned himself into a crouch as Hana leaped through the air.

Stunned, Hana turned her head around and noticed that Itachi wasn't behind her. The hairs on her back raised and the pit of her stomach dropped when she came to the horrible conclusion: He was underneath her. She didn't have enough time to land safely on the ground as she felt a cold hand grab her inner thighs. She let out a yelp as she was suspended in the air.

Itachi grunted and his muscles contracted as he fisted his hands into her peppered her fur. He used her leg as leverage and threw her against a tree, ripping out fur from where he grabbed her.

Hana's skull crashed against the bark of the tree and then her spin followed suit. As she fell to the ground, she screwed her eyes shut, trying to gulp in air from the impact she suffered through. She slowly stood up, due to her disorientation, and let out a growl as she noticed blood trickle down to her snout and fall to the ground. She let out a feral snarl and surprised Itachi as she ran towards him at full speed with her claw outstretched.

Itachi was recovering from his overused of strength at throwing her and failed to notice her coming at him. As he rubbed his sore arm, he felt an enormous weight crash down behind him. A scream tore out from his throat as he felt chunks of his skin being ripped open. Blood spluttered into clumps onto the grass but that didn't matter to him. The searing pain grew in intensity as the moon began to appear from behind the clouds. He couldn't think, let alone see his surroundings and crashed head first into a rock and felt his scalp rip open. Itachi panted as he stared into the retreating back of Hana's full form. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he stood up shakily. If she thought she had won, she was dead wrong. As the pain receded, he sprinted towards her.

Hana trotted towards home but felt a cold breeze ruffle her fur and surge right past her ear. She turned around only to receive a punch in the snout. She tumbled into the ground and felt a push against the side of her neck. She opened to see Itachi's fang grow in size and his eyes…Oh god, they were the most frightening orbs she had ever had the misfortune of staring into. They spun around wildly and concentrated on the enticing pulse her neck had to offer. She struggled to get up and shove him out of her way but it was too late. The moment his fangs plunged through her skin, she let out a pained howl that echoed through the Demon Forest.

It was pain beyond the imaginable. She felt his venom invade her defenseless system and return her to her human form. As her body readjusted itself, the pain became two fold and tears sprung to her eyes. She scratched at Itachi but he didn't relinquish his hold on her. Although she would normally try to keep a stoic face when it came to pain but this…it was too much for anyone to handle. She sucked up her pride and her lips quivered as tears rolled down her cheeks. She let out a shaky plea, "Please…let me go."

She felt him smirk against her neck and shrieked in agony when she felt his venom double in doses. She began to sob uncontrollably and grabbed his hair and tried to pry his mouth away from her neck. She felt herself being released and writhed on the ground. She burst into a cold sweat and began to shiver. Her line of vision began to blur but she searched around for help wildly. Knowing it was useless, she stretched her arm towards the Demon Forest.

Itachi scoffed, "Still trying to escape in your half naked, pathetic state eh?"

Hana slowly got onto all fours and despite the pain, tried crawling away from him. She felt a cold hand on her bare shoulder and she was lifted into his arms, bridal style. Her eyes fluttered and before she knew it, her consciousness abandoned her in her time of absolute need.

'_No…'_

* * *

Itachi received wary stares from the vampires at the palace and he couldn't blame them. He was covered in grim and blood, looked like a hurricane had struck him, and carrying a sickly werewolf in his arms.

As he reached his chambers, he dropped Hana unceremoniously onto his bed. He watched her writhe a little more before deciding to take mercy on her and ridding her of his venom. He cradled her carefully in his arms and placed his head on her chest. She was becoming cold and her heart rate was abnormally high. She was in the second phase of transforming into a vampire. Itachi placed his lips on her neck and began to suck his venom away from her system and felt Hana become warmer with each passing minute. After a couple more minutes, he finished his cleansing and gently laid her on his pillows. Hana panted heavily and her eyes fluttered open.

Itachi studied her eyes and couldn't help but be entranced by those brown orbs. They were sinfully beautiful and her guarded look even added at touch of mystic. Her tattooed cheeks couldn't hide those rosy cheeks that seemed even more prominent than before. Her parted lips were full, pink, and simply succulent; unlike those of the vampires which were thin, dry and colorless. He shook his head of such thoughts. '_She's a savage beast. She knows nothing but brutality and carnage.'_ He still can't deny her beauty however and it angered him that he was beginning to feel attraction towards her, even through all the hell she put him through.

"Stop…staring…" Hana whispered hoarsely as she kept his gaze on him.

Itachi raised his hand to her face and cupped her cheek. His eyes softened from its usual coldness and brought his lips to her ear. He whispered, "Sleep."

Hana exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding and stared into his onyx orbs. She felt oddly at peace and decided that it was better to rest before she woke up to face her punishment the following day. She gave him a tiny nod and curled underneath his sheets and slept.

* * *

Itachi spent the entire night watching Hana sleep and stroked her hair fondly. He studied her calm disposition and even wondered how her slender body looked underneath those meddlesome bed sheets in all her bareness. He shook his head and rubbed his temples. He felt disgusted at himself for even "fantasizing" about a werewolf but Hana was different. She wasn't like the rest of those mutts. He couldn't place what though. He thought about killing her right then and there in his bed but when his hand curled around her slender neck, he felt emptiness in his chest, as if she didn't deserve to die.

"The things you make me feel…" He whispered to no one in particular.

His lips curved upward slightly as he watched her lean into his touch as he continued to caress her hair. '_Adorable but brutal.'_ He thought absentmindedly. He stopped his ministrations when she began to twist and stretch.

Hana yawned and opened her eyes groggily. She noticed she wasn't in her damp prison and covered in soft sheets instead of her usual stiff ones. She snuggled her face into the pillow and let out a tired grin. "So soft…" She mumbled out. She sniffed the pillow and snorted in repulsion. It had HIS scent.

"Finally awake I see."

She swiveled around and glared at him. A sharp pain throbbed in the side of her forehead and noticed a bandage wrapped around her entire head. She lightly touched it but Itachi's hand caught her wrist.

"Leave it alone."

Hana shook her arm free from his grasp. "Look, this 'arrangement' obviously isn't working out so I don't see the point in keeping me here in your stupid palace," she began. As she saw that he was intently listening instead of retorting with a snide remark, she continued. "Why not break the bond you placed on us when you…" she blanched, "'kissed me' and release me. I'll even forget that this ever happened and tell my pack some lie."

Itachi let out a sigh. "There isn't way to break the bond, at least, not that I know of." He crinkled his nose with his next statement. "I agree that this arrangement is beginning to become troublesome but it is how it is. You cannot leave this palace even if I wanted you to."

"But-"

"Do you want to die?" he asked harshly. "I know for a fact that anyone who tried to pass the boundary lines of the bond die."

Hana's eyes widened and for the first time in a very long time, she felt helpless. She stared at her hands and felt a lump in her throat. She turned her back towards him so he wouldn't see her moment of weakness and embarrass her. It was futile however as she let out a choked sob and tears began to fall freely from her eyes. She brought her knees up to her chest and placed her head in between the crook of her thighs.

Itachi didn't really know how to react to this situation. Every werewolf he encountered never showed such debility or even broke down. All in all, it was a very awkward situation he was placed in. He felt pity towards her and himself for dealing with a sobbing she wolf and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and brought her closer to his chest. He felt her struggle but soon, she turned around and hid her face against the crook of his neck

"I…I hate you." Hana's shaky voice muffled out.

"Likewise." Itachi responded back as he still held her.

And thus began their daily routine.

* * *

A couple of months have passed since that night and Hana did what she normally did around the palace. She cleaned and responded to Itachi's every whim, unwillingly of course. It surprised her that he didn't really demand much of her and she began to feel comfortable around him. They even held casual conversations here and there and she really began to know more about him. Although, he would glance at her with looks of desire but she figured it was probably due to some dresses that would cling to her as if it were a second layer of skin. She refused to consider it attraction to just her and ignored his stares. Still, she felt a burning desire to break free from the palace. There was nothing she really could do due to her bond but at night, she would wander to the palace's library and pick out books that would give her insight to breaking it. So far, she had been unsuccessful but she refused to give up. She would try not to raise her hopes up whenever one book would mention the seal but in the end, her mood would become gloomy when it failed to mention how to break the bond.

On one particular night, she snuck out of her chambers and tip-toed quietly towards the library. She failed to notice red eyes following her. She walked through the door and brought out her candle stick and matches to light her way through the aisles of books that awaited her. She skipped aisles that held nothing for her and ventured into the deepest part of the library. She searched through many titles and picked out a couple that she thought might hold the answers but a cold breeze swooshed right past her and blew out her candle. She immediately froze.

'_Someone's here!'_ She thought. Her heart rate increased and her pupils dilated. Her fears came true.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." A familiar voice taunted.

'_Sasuke.'_ "What do you want?" Hana asked rudely, hiding the books she picked out behind her back.

"Nothing really but what I DO want to know is why you are wasting your time here searching for answers that these books do not have." He leaned against a bookshelf and smirked.

Hana could only see his outline but tried to hide her expressions. After all, vampires can see better at night. "I'm only looking for books to read for pleasure." She backed away slowly but he stood in front of her within a second. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around and grabbed the books that were behind her back. He looked at their titles and let out a "hn." "Seals, curses…hmm I wonder." He said sarcastically. "Like I said, the answers you're looking for aren't here."

Hana narrowed her eyes at him. "You're lying. How can I be sure you're not fooling around?"

Sasuke shrugged. "You can't but I'll tell you this: There is only one copy left in this entire world and it is hidden in the most unlikely place."

Hana strode up to him and grabbed him by the collar. She dragged him down to face level and glared at him. "You know where it is don't you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Only the general area." He smacked her hands away and walked towards the exit. "You better head to your little room because Itachi is awake and heading towards this area." With that said, he left.

Hana decided it was best to head over to her room and think about what he said later. She grabbed her books and candle and left.

* * *

Itachi pushed the doors open to the throne room where his mother and father awaited him. He walked through the dimly lit room and stopped in front of the dais of his parents. "You called for me?"

Fugaku spoke up first. "Yes. I wanted to discuss and very important matter with you and it involves that mutt you have for a servant." He beckoned him closer.

Itachi approached him and gave him a bored look. "What is it?"

It was Mikoto's turn to speak. "You're father and I discussed this thoroughly and we came to a conclusion." She paused and continued. "We want you to seduce her."

Itachi's eyes widened at her blunt statement. "That's disgusting! She's a werewolf and don't you find the idea repulsing?" He made a disgusted look and searched their faces for any traces of repulsion.

"Please, I've seen how you look at her. It should be easy for someone such as you." Fugaku stated.

"Why?" Itachi demanded.

"Do as we say." Fugaku stated harshly. "Besides, I can see the lust you have for her. It's obvious to everyone here at the palace."

"That still doesn't answer my question. You're planning something."

"Obviously but that is not important for the time being. Just form a relationship with her and don't you dare think about finishing her off." '_Yet.' _He added mentally as an afterthought. Mikoto nodded in agreement.

Itachi was wary of their "request" but he thought it would benefit him more than them if he were to form a relationship with Hana. He bowed at them and left the throne, formulating ideas for his next move.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

DONE! Honestly I really hate the way this chapter came out but it had to be this way to set the next chapter in place. I'm sorry if you guys hated it but I'm freaking tired as hell right now so forgive my errors and please leave a review! MUCH LOVE TO THE PEOPLE!


End file.
